Personal log Lina Tonegran
Week1 First week of production we as a group brainstormed our aesthetics and what type of game we want to aim towards. We also did the prototyping and testing of the board and movement system. I have been working with setting up this wiki for the group and to organize the meetings and prototype testing. I have also distributed tasks to be done before next week, done documentation and writing the producers report. Lastly I have made sure that members that were absent on any meetings got information on what was done, what their task is and when next meeting is. We successfully met this weeks goal which was to get the work started and make sure we knew what kind of game we wanted to develop and start working on the systems needed for it. Week 2 This week our group got a new member so I informed him about the work we have done so far, deadlines and so on. I also documented Thursday’s prototype testing and done massive work sorting out all the notes from the testing’s and rewriting the rules. I have updated the wiki, distributed the tasks for the week and kept track on how people are doing, that all tasks are being done on time and also collected and redistributed the artifacts that are being delivered. What I’m most satisfied with in terms of my own contribution this week is the idea to change the actions into a separate event-system; I think this will be a great addition to our game! I also felt we needed to implement shapes and not just squares of different colors as markers. It will make it easier to get an overview of the board and allow colorblind people to play our game. On Sunday I got words from Marcus on how the testing of the new board-layout had gone (very well apparently!) and I gave him the task to update the prototype page with a small report on the testing and the graphics for the new board. I also spent some time trying to get information on when and how we are to switch games with different groups for the testing and forwarding this information to the group and I also collected the avatar icons from Lena and handing them over to be implemented on the board. When the testing schedule came up on the portal I contacted the other groups to try organizing testing opportunities for them and us and managed to organize a meeting where we will exchange games and decide the details for the testing. Week 3 Wednesday this week we tested the two other systems that we were assigned. Everyone was present and the testing went fine. Again I took the task of keeping notes and write down the feedback to the other groups. Thursday I showed my finished feedback-text to Rabi and Marcus for proofreading, they added some thoughts and we then decided we were happy with it so I posted it on the other group’s wikis. When we got the first comments from the group that tested our system it was immediately apparent that we had forgot to give them the page with explanation on the properties of the different tiles, also we seemed to have missed explain some things in our rules so I assigned Marcus with the task of posting the tiles and explanation on the wiki and then I rewrote the rules again for more clarity. When we received the next group’s feedback it seemed like the rewriting of rules really helped since the problems the first group encountered didn’t happened again, it was quite the opposite as in that the second group thought we had managed to give a clear description on how to play the game. I also took upon myself to write and post an explanation of the systems present in our game since that task seems to have been overlooked. Furthermore I’ve been helping group members without portal access to get the information they need and just generally keeping track of the tasks so that we don’t forget anything. The week ended with a meeting where we tweaked some things from the external feedback testing, decided setting and name for the game and assigned tasks for next meeting.